One Rainy Night -
by HaywireGirl46
Summary: First story, my friend urged me to do this so eh, just don't give hate, Ill take constructive critism to improve though. Thanks Jeremy is in this, I don't see Malcolm listed as one, so can't add him, the other few will be my own characters kinda.
1. Chapter 1 - One Rainy Night

**(This may or may not be a series, depending on people who want it, or are interested. I am using my own characters, and some characters from tv shows/movies based off story lines from tv shows/movies I've seen)**

 ** _One rainy night_ -**

Lightning stuck near, almost every minute or less. The rain was storming down hard, many heard it on their rooftops. Meanwhile not so near the city lie a little house, pretty and small, cozy too. Inside was a mother and her child, not more than a year old. Their names were Ayla and Hayley. Their father had yet to come out of the forest who had been gathering wood for fires during this rainy cold night.

While in the wet woods, chopping wood, the father, Joseph looked around when he thought he had heard something rustling in the distant dark. He continued hearing a few rustles throughout a few minutes. He decided to take what he had and head home to his family. Little did he know a wolf, named Malcolm. A werewolf, actually, who was looking to hunt, and stumbled upon him and his family. He tracked Joseph back to the house. Waiting for the right time ot strike him then the other two inside the house.

Joseph finished stocking the logs in their garage while Malcolm snuck up towards him. When he came out of the garage and was far enough from the house, Malcolm took his chance, mauling Joseph alive. With the harsh rain and the loud sounds of thunder, his screams were un heard by his family, not knowing what awaited them.

Meanwhile, Ayla saw that is was late, she knew her husband would be home soon, she decided to put Hayley to bed and promised her that her father would be there in the morning, when the sun would shine bright once more. Hayley has soon fallen asleep in her little bed, once she was, Ayla quietly closed her door and walked out onto the front porch of their house trying to look through the dark night and rain to see if Joseph was on his way back, quite worried.

Once Malcolm was satisfied with his first meal of the night, he lurked on over to the house. Seeing Ayla peering out. Malcolm stayed within the darkness, making subtle sounds, loud enough ayla could hear, to entice her into coming out further to attack her. Ayla tried to see through the thick rain pouring down and the dead of night. With no luck, she grabbed a flashlight from inside and wandered out to look for her Husband.

Malcolm silently waited, watching her. Ayla wandered out further towards the forest, but soon finding Joseph mauled, and dead. Before she could turn around and run back to the house to protect her daughter, Malcolm lunged at her, killing her alongside her husband. The screams from outside woke the young daughter Hayley, causing her to cry. Malcolm started heading over to the house to see.

Hayley pouted softly and sniffled, still upset wondering where her mother or father was. She sat up in her crib-like bed and rubbed her eyes, mumbling out mommy to call her. She started to cry once more when her mother hadn't arrived, but Malcolm soon walked in. Hayley was scared but curious at the creature, never having seen a wolf before. She reached her hand out to pet him, with curiosity and wonder. Malcolm sniffed her hand, and licked it, gaining her trust only to nip her on the arm. Hayley screeched and pulled back, sobbing at the pain, and not knowing what to do as a kid.

Just as Malcolm had bit her, another wolf, named Jeremy lunged at him, breaking a table. Malcolm and Jeremy fought, until he injured malcolm, and he ran off. Jeremy looked over towards the kid, panting a bit. He looked down and whined lightly as he started to change back into a human, the whines soon turning into groans. Once he was a human again, he threw random clothes on from Joseph's closet.

Joseph then walked over to the kid, picking her up, holding her close, to calm her. Hayley soon quieted down to a soft whimper then asleep once more. Jeremy sighed, noticing the bite. With past history of werewolves, a female was never able to survive the transformation in becoming a werwolf, let alone a simple one year old. He hated to see this happen, he decided to take her to Stone Haven and wait for it to kill her, maybe then bury her with her now dead parents, so they would at least be together. He would find Malcolm for this, he knew that Malcolm was capable of things, but nothing like this, to do this to such a young kid, especially a little girl.

Throughout a few days, Hayley was screaming, and sobbing in pain, calling out for her mother or father. Jeremy hated that he couldn't do something, trying to comfort her the best he could until it killed her. A day after a near week of the transformation growing in her, the transformation proccess began, cracking her bones into different positions, Hayley screamed in ultimate pain as her tiny bones cracked and shifted into positions fit as a wolf. Jeremy didn't dare look, and tried to zone out on the screams, it pained him to hear that. He knew she'd be dead soon by the transformation.

Hayley was nearly done with the transformation, a few more bones cracked and her cries turned into whines, she had fully transformed, into a werewolf puppy almost. Jeremy looked up in confusion and utter shock, that a female, a baby no less, survived the transformation. He slowly walked over and picked her tiny wolf body up. She squirmed and nipped at him growling softly. Her wild instincts wanting her to go hunt. Jeremy simply put her in a room, locked the door, and let her run around the room until the transformation let up from her.

Once morning came, the sun slowly rising with beautiful colors, Hayley whined slightly waking up in a bed, a house she was unfamiliar with, she whimpered slightly scared until Jeremy walked in, which scared her more, not realizing who he was until she remembered last night, she was shocked and frightened at the same time. What had she become? What is she now? Where is her mother and father, and what is this place?

 **(I will add more later, for now I'd rather see how this goes, yeah I know I am not the best story maker/fan fiction writer out there but I try. I will add more as well if anyone wants, like, dialogue or whatever.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing up

It was now early morning a week later after all the commotion, the sun shone through the windows of the Stonehaven mansion. Hayley had finally calmed down after her first transformation into her wolf form. She was sleeping peacefully currently in the bedroom Jeremy had set up for her. As the week had passed, he spent countless hours trying to figure out how a child barely a year old could withstand the transformation. Only one female had, and that was an adult. But now he witnessed a female child be successful.

Hayley was troublesome throughout the day, Jeremy had to constantly chase after her as she kept running around. She was fast, even as a human child. She would make many messes, but Jeremy couldn't get mad no matter what she did. It was too adorable and he understood. It took a while for them to get accoustomed to each other, but they did, and bonded. Hayley began to trust Jeremy and think of him as her father as time passed.

**18 years later**

The afternoon sky was peaceful, wind gently swayed the trees outside, and the smell of coffee filled the air as Jeremy stepped out onto the front porch, enjoying the quiet as well as the sight of the forest around him. Meanwhile, in those forests lurked a wolf. Spots of light hit the wolfs fur, showing its vibrant raven color. The bright golden eyes had locked on to Jeremy from afar. It quietly crept, staying in the shadows provided by the dense trees and bushes, slowing making its way closer towards Jeremy. He didn't seem to notice. Once Jeremy turned away, The wolf immediately ran up to Jeremy and tackled him to the ground, spilling what little coffee he had left in his cup. The wolf bared its teeth in his face, then proceeded to give one giant lick on his face before getting off on top of him and sat, tail wagging slightly. Jeremy shook his head and wiped off the saliva. "Yknow, you could find something else to hunt besides me." He spoke to the wolf.

"Have you been practicing the skills I taught you today, Hayley?" She nodded in response with a slight sniff, smelling the spilt coffe on the porch. She then proceeded to lick some of it, soon having a disgusted look at the taste of it. Jeremy laughed. "Not a fan of coffee I see. Cmon, lets get inside and get you dressed. It's getting late." He stated as the sky had soon started becoming gradually darker as time went on. Hayley trotted in through the front door and directly to her room, where she transformed back to her human form, clothting herself and fixing her dirty blonde hair before coming back out to greet Jeremy. "I don't know HOW you drink that stuff." she muttered to him, crossing her arms, leaning against the doorway into the reading room where Jeremy now sat. He simply chuckled, "It's an aquired taste." he replied.

"Now, about your training-" before he could finish his sentence, Hayley groaned with annoyance. "Train train train. Can't we do something other than that? I've already mastered almost everything you can teach me, I wanna do something fun besides stay here. It isn't like I'm gonna go into the city and kill someone." she complained. Jeremy did not waver, and finished his sentence. "You have been learning an a very fast rate. You know almost everything I can teach you. But, it does not mean you can go everywhere. There are still dangers out there beyond Stonehaven. And you are not ready for that." He stated firmly, taking a sip from his new cup of coffee. "Yes I get it, because the guy who bit me as a baby is still out there and super dangerous." she recited like she had heard many times before from Jeremy. "I don't even remember it. But I'm sure I could take him. You and me. Duo team." Hayley joked with a bright smile. Jeremy returned the smile. "It'll take more than just us to take down Malcolm. Even so, we aren't doing that any time soon. Plans take times." Hayley couldn't argue really. She knew it wouldn't be easy. But she really did want to kill malcolm for what he had done to her. Despite that fact she did kind of enjoy being a wolf.

As night time fell across the skies, Hayley and Jeremy had dinner joined with some of his friends. They all chatted and enjoyed their time together with their food. As dinner ended and people left, it was just Jeremy and Hayley once more. Hayley cleaned up the dining room and set off to her room for the night. Jeremy was left sitting in his usual spot. He was deep in thought, reflecting on the years that had passed. They seemed to have gone by so fast. He knew Hayley was stronger, faster, than any wolf he has seen in his life time as she grew. She was now an adult, and learning things beyond what he could teach her. She has come so far since that one night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Serious Turn

As Hayley honed in her skills over the course of her growing up, Jeremy was very proud, and shocked how she had progressed so fast, faster than anyone else he has taught. And she was stronger and faster than anyone in the pack. But he also knew this would be like a beacon to attract Malcolm, he probably thought he killed the entire family but if he found out that the child had lived, who knows what he would do. Jeremy was sitting in his room, contemplating this while the others were messing around outside.

The sun was high in the air, a nice breeze blowing. Hayley and Elena were chasing each other around and playing. The guys were trying to see who was strongest as usual. It was a calm day. Once they tired themselves out, they all went back into the house, chatting and having a good time. Hayley was the first to realize Jeremy wasn't with them so she slipped out of the group and went up to Jeremy's room. She slipped in and saw him dozed off in his chair. She smiled at this and walked over, not making a sound. She picked up the blanket from his bed and gently placed it over him. She loved seeing him like this, when he was asleep, he never seemd so worried or serious. He just seemed, calm. At peace. She didn't understand why he was always so worried about her. Maybe one day he would tell her. But for now, she enjoyed seeing him sleep so peacefully.

She slipped out of the room, going in to hers. The rest of the pack had their fun and went to bed for the night. Hayley got ready for the night, braiding her hair. She slipped into bed after cleaning up and dressing into her usual pajamas. A t shirt and shorts. After settling into the bed, she soon fell alseep. Morning was soon to rise.

As the morning came, Hayley was the first to wake up. Jeremy was soon after. They both walked into the kitchen and greeted each other. "Sleep well in your chair?" Hayley asked, snickering as she poured herself as well as him a cup of coffee. He gratefully took it and chuckled. "Yeah, I slept amazingly. Thanks for the blanket." He said, sitting down at the table. Hayley sooned followed and sat next to him. "So, why are you so worried about me if I'm excelling so much like you've said? If I'm the strongest and fastest then why do you protect me as if I'm some runt?" She blurted it out, not holding back on what she truly felt. Jeremy simply sighed, rubbing his face for a second before replying. "Yeah, you are. You are something amazing. You are literally one of a kind. But that's what makes you like a bright light that attract the wrong moths." he stopped for a second, thinking of how to express his concerns but not tell her about Malcolm. He didn't want to open that can of worms yet. "There are bad people out there that would love to do horrible things to unique people like you. You shouldn't even be a thing but you are." He explained. She simply scoffed and shook her head.

After a few minutes and finishing her coffee, Hayley spoke up again. "So, just because I'm unique by being a second female wolf, it makes me such a target to some bad people. If I'm so strong like you say and fast, then why don't I just take them down? I can do it. Just let me go out in the city alone for ONE day I promise I will return just fi-" Jeremy quickly cut her off with a stern tone. "No, Hayley. I can't. And it isn't that I don't trust you, I don't trust them. You are underestimating the people and what they could do to you. You aren't leaving this house without someone." He said in a tone that meant he wasn't going to negociate. He then left the room. She clenched her cup and gritted her teeth. "I am not staying here like a child." She murmered to herself before getting up and going up to her room, passing Jeremy by without a word.

She waited a few minutes to make sure Jeremy had believed her, and waited for him to get to talking with the others. Hayley opened up her window, quietly stepping out onto the small roof stepping. Closing the window, she hopped off the roof to the ground, landing on her feet. She brushed herself off, and began making her way towards the gates of Stonehaven. As she reached the gate, she was a little hesitant about leaving. But she couldn't turn back now. She slid through the gate and made her way towards one of the cars that parked next to the gate. She chose Jeremy's since she had stolen his keys passing by him without noticing. She ignited the engine and drove off towards the city.


End file.
